


Be Mean To Me

by daalex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by..., Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Spanking, Submission, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: “You know this meeting is boring, your majesty,” Persephone said in a low voice, her fingers tapping along the side of his erection as if she were a musician preparing her instrument before a grand performance. “Wouldn’t you like to shoot your hot sticky cum down my throat instead?”Hades snarled, a soft growl that showed his teeth. Persephone giggled, ignoring the warning.“Please, Daddy?” she whispered. She pressed a sweet kiss to the weeping slit, and then stuck her tongue out to lick up the droplet of precum that had beaded there. “Please…let me gag on your dick.”“Kitten,” he said through clenched teeth, “Daddy is in an especially important meeting right now. I need to be present and engaged. If this continues, I. will.Punish.you.”The drop of register in his tone as he said “punish,” coupled with the severity in his voice sent a shiver up her spine.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 217





	Be Mean To Me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the transferring shenanigans found in episode #133 of Lore Olympus; how disoriented Persephone was in addition to a convo in one of my various groups about how useful it would be if Hades decided to essentially smash Persephone in every room of the house.  
> very strong sexual content within. check the tags.  
> and for the love of all that is filthy, _drink some fuckin water._  
>  Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Hades sat opposite of his laptop screen, slumped in his chair, completely unenthused. He was on a mandatory web conference with Hecate, Thanatos, and twelve other staff members of Underworld Corp. It was one of the most boring and mundane meetings that he was required to attend; even being king, Hecate would not let him out of it. Sighing deeply, Hades sat up and retrieved his report, scanning through the projections and graphs that were printed there.

“Considering that shades will continually enter the underworld at the conclusion of mortal lives,” he began, “I don’t think that we need to make too many modifications to the allocation process in order to maintain productivity.”

“But boss,” Thanatos argued, “It’s literally just me ushering the shades in –”

“We contracted Hermes to ease your workload Thanatos, and these figures indicate his production was almost double that of yours.”

“Be that as it may, Hades, we can still make changes to the schedule to ensure that Thanatos isn’t working seven days a week,” Hecate gently interrupted.

“You say, ‘seven days a week’ like he’s not an eternal servant of this realm,” Hades scoffed. "With all due respect, Hecate, Death doesn't take a holiday."

The others laughed as the tiny image of Thanatos on screen sulked. Hades smirked, loving seeing the god of Death being uncomfortable.

“However, I do agree – at least introducing a rotation wouldn’t be a bad thing,” he continued. “Hecate, let’s look at the peak production times and whe-hee-eee---”

Hades stuttered, his eyes bulging out.

“Are you alright?” Hecate asked.

Hades glanced down, pursing his lips together. Looking at his lap, delicate pink fingertips were walking up his inner thighs, heading towards the clasp of his slacks. Quietly they worked to unfasten the belt of his pants, slowly drawing the leather strap out from its buckle. He furrowed his brow as he looked down, a stern expression on his face. Big pink eyes looked up at him from beneath delicate, full lashes, paired with a sly grin. He then paused to clear his throat and returned to the web conference.

“Apologies,” he declared. “It seems that a… very…  _ naughty _ kitten found their way underneath my desk and is pawing at me.”

“You know, after having a multitude of dogs I wouldn’t have pegged you as a cat lover too. I suppose it makes sense,” Hecate responded. “But your ever-growing menagerie aside, what were you going to say?”

“Right—thank you. I was going to suggest that we look at the peak production times for shade intake and see if we can devise a schedule, or a better formulated rotation, to ensure that the workload is evenly distributed between Thanatos and Hermes.”

Hecate’s image on screen moved to retrieve a pen and paper to take notes from Hades' directive. Hades looked down again just as the slider of his zipper was lowered, gently as to not make a sound. He shifted in his seat, his erection betraying his stoic facial expression. 

“Excuse me again,” he continued. “I would also be open to consideration of a third deity to help in emergency situations: Ares’ acts of war, times of famine and drought, or other natural disasters.”

“Boss, thank you so much!” Thanatos exclaimed, delighted. The other staff members nodded in agreement, taking Hecate’s lead, and also beginning to type their notes and write their thoughts on how to implement possible changes.

“Don’t thank me yet – you still need to ensure that you’re—oh  **_fuck_ ** …”

Thanatos paled in fear. However, the expletive was not in response to Thanatos, but a candid curse as one very pink goddess had wrapped her fingers around Hades’ shaft, stroking it up and down. Slowly, she retrieved his member from within the confines of his clothing, and it stood at attention beneath his desk, out of the view of the camera.

“Again, I apologize,” Hades spoke. “This kitten wants to…  _ play _ .”

“Ooo I love kittens!” Thanatos squealed.

“I’m … sure you do,” Hades responded in a breathy voice. He gripped the edge of his desk, trying to steady himself and not give away how dire his situation was. Persephone brought the crown of his organ to her lips, letting them ghost across the swollen flesh as she inhaled his musk and arousal. 

“You know this meeting is boring, _your_ _majesty,_ ” she said in a low voice, her fingers tapping along the side of his erection as if she were a musician preparing her instrument before a grand performance. “Wouldn’t you like to shoot your hot sticky cum down my throat instead?”

Hades snarled, a soft growl that showed his teeth. Persephone giggled, ignoring the warning.

“Please, Daddy?” she whispered. She pressed a sweet kiss to the weeping slit, and then stuck her tongue out to lick up the droplet of precum that had beaded there. “Please… let me gag on your dick.”

“Kitten,” he said through clenched teeth, “Daddy is in an especially important meeting right now. I  _ need _ to be present and engaged. If this continues, I. will.  **Punish.** you.” 

The drop of register in his tone as he said “ _ punish _ ,” coupled with the severity in his voice sent a shiver up her spine. However, Persephone did take heed of his warning and moved her lips away from the head of his arousal. 

“Good girl,” Hades whispered, reaching down to caress her cheek. “Be good and we’ll play later.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, but still maintained her tender grip around his member, softly moving up and down.

“As we were,” he continued. “Where did I leave off again?”

“You seemed as if you were going to threaten Thanatos?” Hecate offered.

“Precisely!!” Hades smiled with a menacing grin upon his face. “I still fully expect a full commitment from you— including regular punctuality; I don’t give a damn about how drunk you were the night before. Your ass is mine for eternity, and you better be on time. I need minimum quotas met during off peak seasons; it is deplorable that I would need to seek help from my brother’s shitty realm for  _ any _ kind of assistance with my own. I understand that some schedule adjustments are overdue, and I am happy to make that compromise with you, but the second I catch your ass slacking off, I swear to Gods I will— oh for  **fucks** sake, Fates be  _ damned _ !!”

Thanatos flinched with the unexpected aggression in Hades words. Yet unbeknownst to him, Persephone had taken Hades’ member and slid it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Slowly she dragged her fingernails along the sides of his thighs as she took as much of his mass into her mouth as she could. Hades couldn’t help but to buck his hips, overwhelmed with the wet heat of her oral assault.

“Hades are you—are you okay?” Hecate asked.

“Sounds like the kitten scratched him – you know they have those claws,” Thanatos added.

Hades glared at Persephone with eyes that burned red, full of arousal and indignance.

“I  _ thought _ that I told you to  _ stop,”  _ he scathed under his breath.

With a wet pop, Persephone took the head of his throbbing manhood out of her mouth and looked up at him with those same big, wide, innocent eyes.

“ _ Make _ me,” she purred. She then took him into her mouth again, slurping as she lowered her head and flitted her tongue back and forth along the underside of his shaft.

“That’s it,” he declared in a cold voice. “Ladies, gentleman, I need to go.”

Hades slammed his laptop closed and shoved it away from him across the large study table. With a grand sweep of his arm, the various reports and other documents were cast to the side, fluttering to the ground like leaves falling from a tree. He then leaned back into his desk chair and began to unbutton his shirt. 

“Faster,” he commanded. 

Persephone did as was told, tightening her lips, and bobbing her head up and down, her cheeks hollowing with the upstroke and suction. She inhaled deeply as she rolled her neck into every loving slurp.

“Get it wet. Use your fingers too –  _ now _ .”

She circled her hand around his length once more, being sure to make sloppy, squelching noises as she used the extra grip to stroke him in tandem with her mouths’ ministrations. Hades reached down and threaded both hands in her hair, grabbing tightly and using the handfuls of her locks to move her head as he pumped himself in and out of her mouth.

“That’s it right there, kitten.  _ Gods _ I love it when you suck my cock—you’re so good at it, baby.”

Persephone mewled in response as best as she could with her mouth being otherwise preoccupied.

“You want me to cum, don’t you?” He shifted one hand from her hair to the nape of her neck, with soft gagging noises coming from Persephone’s throat as he thrusted up in time with her downward movements.

“Mmmm!” she groaned, her free hand pinching her own nipple from outside of her lingerie.

“You want me to fill your mouth with this hot  _ cum _ , don’t you? You want to taste it, don’t you? Swallow it all down your nasty little throat?”   
“Mmm-hmm!”    
“You like having a mouth full of dick, hmm?”   
“Mmmm!”

Hades moved his hand to her hair once more and pulled her head away from him. She gasped and sputtered in response, taken aback by the sudden withdrawal. A line of spit trailed from her lips to the head of his cock, still twitching from being enveloped in wet pleasure.

“But see,” he cautioned, “only  _ good _ girls get what they ask for… You were  _ very _ naughty during my meeting. And I have every single intention of punishing you, sweetness.”

Persephone whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” she pouted, wiping her mouth. “I knew you were bored and I just wanted to make you feel good.”   
“And I love your good intentions sweetness, but this was a major meeting that I had to be present for. Didn’t I warn you?”   
“Yes.”   
“Did you  _ listen _ ?”   
“… no.”   
“Exactly... Now get up from underneath the table.”

Hades rolled his chair away from the table to allow Persephone room to climb to her feet, taking her in fully as she stood. She wore a black lace thong and a matching see through babydoll top made of mesh material that had lace trim along the edges, and thin straps that did nothing to support her ample bosom. Her berry hued nipples were hardened, beading beneath the flimsy fabric. He licked his lips at the sight.

“Did you wear this for me too?” he asked.   
“Yes Daddy,” she smiled, twirling for him. He extended a hand to complete her twirl and pulled her body to his, kissing her tenderly on the nose.   
“It’s very nice, kitten. I like it a lot.”   
“Thank you, Daddy.”   
“You are welcome sweetness… now, how shall I punish you? I don’t think that a spanking would be sufficient, as you enjoy that far too much…”

She squirmed—the thought of the hot sting of his hand cracking against her ass cheeks as she counted eachthe strikes made her clit throb.

“Please Daddy? I’ll be good.”   
“I’ll think about it.” He lifted a hand to her face and tilted her chin up towards him with one finger. “Do you remember what the commands are, if things are too intense?”   
“Yes, Hades. Red, yellow, green.”   
“What if you can’t speak?”   
“Two pats anywhere and everything stops.”   
“Good. I don’t ever want to push you beyond your limits Persephone, or make you feel uncomfortable.”   
“I trust you, and I love you, my king.”   
“And I adore you, and love you endlessly, my darling—but your safety and wellbeing are paramount.”

She reached up to his collar and pulled his tie, bringing him down to her level for a bruising kiss. She breathed him in—his scent, his tongue, his lips, his aura, and power. 

“It’s okay. Please, be mean to me Daddy.”   
“With pleasure, kitten. Sit on the table. Your punishment begins  _ now. _ ”

Persephone smiled as she backed away from Hades, meeting the edge of the polished oak behind her. She jumped up and spread her legs, leaning back to rest on her elbows. Her panties were visibly wet from where he could see.

“Like this?” she asked.   
“Almost,” he affirmed. “Scoot back a little more for me.”

She shifted back further, sitting almost at the center of the table. She crossed her legs at the ankle, leaning back again on her elbows.

“Good girl. One last thing…”

He walked towards her, and placed a fingertip on top of her foot, dragging the digit up her shin. Her skin immediately had goosebumps from where he touched her. She trembled slightly as his hand moved higher up her legs, stopping just at her thigh.

“I want you to rotate your legs, to where you’re sitting now. I would like your head here at the edge of the table.” He patted the table to direct her where to orient herself.

A flicker of gleeful delight shone across Persephone’s face as understood what Hades was gearing towards. As she repositioned herself, she saw him stroking his still rigid length with his other hand, his thumb circling the head of his organ where her mouth had been. She bit her lip in anticipation as she aligned her body in the direction Hades had asked of her, squaring her shoulders with the edge of the table.

“That’s perfect,” Hades assured. “Bring your knees towards me, kitten.”

As instructed, she scooted the balls of her feet backwards, the backs of her heels resting alongside her bottom, her knees bent as her legs were tucked, folded like the wings of a butterfly.

“Excellent, sweetness. That’s what I like to see – I love it when you’re ready for me.”   
“Thank you Daddy,” she smirked, excited for what was due to come. “I am ready for you always.”   
“Don’t I fucking know it, you minx,” he chuckled. He stood at the edge of the table, pumping himself up and down. Persephone eyed his thickness with desire but made no move to resume sucking on it.   
“You mentioned that you wanted to gag on my dick, right baby?”   
“Yes sir, I did say that.”   
“Is that something you’d be interested in?”   
“ _ Please _ Daddy, I would love it.”   
“Good. I’m glad to know that.”

Hades stopped touching himself long enough to shed his shirt and step out of his slacks.

“Your punishment, my sweet, will be simple.”

He stepped to the side of the table and reached between her legs, pressing two fingers against her clit, and rolling them. She bucked against the pressure, breathing heavily.

“I’m going to fuck you, until you can’t take it anymore. I have every intention of hearing you scream, and I want to feel your tight little pussy quiver around my dick as you climax… But you cannot cum until I say so. Be good, and it will be very satisfying. Misbehave, and you will regret it. Do you understand, darling?”   
“Yes sir, I… I… do.”   
“Wonderful. How does this feel, kitten?”

He continued to move his fingers in a circular motion, letting his thumb graze along the moistened material.

“It feels good, Daddy… I love it when you touch me.”   
“And it is such a delight to touch you, kitten… I see how wet you are for me, how juicy your little cunt is, soaking these flimsy little panties.”

He moved his fingers away from her clit and pressed them against her slit from the outside of the fabric, moving up and down in a come hither motion that made her writhe beneath his touch.

“Gods, these panties are drenched, sweetness.” With both hands, Hades tore at the thin fabric, the ripping sound of the material punctuating the air.

“You don’t need them anymore.” He then tossed the torn garment aside and tapped at her mound, causing her to squeal before he cupped it entirely.   
“Oh!”

He gave her clit a few more hard taps before moving to the head of the table again.

“Open that sweet little mouth, baby. Get my dick wet again.”

Persephone obliged him, parting her lips for his cock to enter once more. Tepidly, he inserted himself, slowly as to let her adjust to having her mouth filled while her head was in an unusual position. She maintained her breathing through her nose, exhaling as he drew his length outward, and inhaling again as he pressed forward. She opened her jaws as much as she could, her lips stretched tightly by the girth of his throbbing cock, his balls lightly tapping against the top of her skull with every gentle thrust. She reached up to cup them, massaging them softly in her hand, as Hades stood, watching his sex slowly disappear down Persephone’s throat.

“Gods  **_damn_ ** you’re amazing,” he moaned, reaching down to pinch one of Persephone’s nipples. “I want to see how much you can take. I want to fuck your… hrnnngh…. your  _ tight _ little mouth first, okay?”

“Mmm,” Persephone eagerly grunted.

Hades withdrew his arousal and inserted it once more, gently, pushing forward. His breathing was ragged as she flicked her tongue along the underside of his shaft one more, a trick that he absolutely loved.

“Take it,” he demanded. “Take as much as you can—that’s it right there; that’s a  **_good_ ** fucking girl, swallowing my dick, holy  _ fuck _ …”

He withdrew again, and pushed further, slowly undulating his hips as he built up a rhythm. Hades then lifted a knee to rest on the edge of the table, close to Persephone’s body, allowing him a better means of pumping in and out of her mouth for her to deep throat him. As he moved, gagging noises came from her throat which drove him crazy. While he snapped his hips, he leaned forward to taste her pussy, letting his tongue lick from her clit down to her labia, swirling it around as he moaned into her sex.

Persephone grunted as his appendage reached beyond her throat, and he withdrew some before prodding forward once more. Hades fucked her mouth slowly as he ate her out, the wet squelching noises from the suction of her mouth spurring him on as his hardness plunged in and out.

“Gods I could cum right now and let you drink every drop,” he growled, struggling to maintain a decent pace. “You feel so fuckin' good, sweetness, fucking fates you feel so good…. but you taste even better.”

He withdrew from her mouth and stood up fully. He then grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling her to sit up and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Bring that pussy over here, now. Let me dive in there really good, baby.”

Persephone mewled with the tight grip he had on his hair, trembling. He maneuvered her head and directed her to rotate again, then released her hair and pulled her hips to the edge of the table. Placing both legs on either side of his shoulders, he buried his face between her legs, ravaging her sex with his tongue.

“Yes Daddy!” she moaned, her body rolling as the pings of pleasure ricocheted through her frame.   
“You like it when I lick your cunt, don’t you?” he murmured against her crevice.   
“Yes…”   
“Who’s pussy is this?” he snarled, inserting two fingers deep within her walls.   
“Yours!” she screamed, trembling as he found her g-spot.   
“Fucking right it is. This pussy belongs to the king. It’s mine and will always be.”

He wiggled his fingers back and forth, applying pressure to her g-spot, as his thumb caressed her clit. Persephone took both breasts in her hands, rolling and pinching her nipples to accentuate her pleasure as her body was splayed on the table.

“I feel you fluttering around me, sweetness; are you going to cum?” Hades asked. His pupils were red in hue, desire ridden all in his face.   
“Pl-pl… please, can I cum?” she panted, her hips bucking beneath his touch.   
“I’ll let you cum, baby…”   
“Oh Gods—”   
“But I don’t think you should cum in this room,” Hades teased, removing his fingers from her slit. “Let’s go someplace else.”

“Hu-what?” Persephone asked in confusion. 

As she tried to gain coherency, she felt the familiar tugs of the ether pulling at her core, and a wicked smile on Hades face as he pulled her body flush to his, his eyes completely red in color. Soon, a low pressure welled up within her stomach, like that feeling of excitement at the top of a roller coaster right before the drop, and she and Hades were transported to the living room. The transference was always a little exhilarating, leaving her feeling breathless and hazy, but he had never used it to enhance her sexual pleasure; this was an entirely new sensation she was experiencing.

“Come here, sweetness,” he beckoned.

Still delightfully disoriented, Persephone stumbled towards Hades, who was standing behind their lavish couch. Flowers unfurled from the corners of the ceiling, evidence of her pleasure. He reached out and grabbed her by the fabric of the baby doll, bringing her body to his once again for an erotic kiss: tongues rolling over the other, sucking on her bottom lip, teeth clacking, both of them drunk on arousal. As they embraced, Hades ground his hips against hers, his hands on either side of her waist, pressing his erection into her supple flesh. She wrapped a leg around the back of his, opening herself to him as much as she was able.

Hades broke their kiss, pulling her away from him roughly and turning her backside to face him. Forcefully he pushed her over the edge of the couch, bending her over.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, kitten,” he rasped. He pulled both of her arms to her rear and held them in place with one of his hands at the small of her back. Persephone squealed in happiness, wriggling with delight.

“ **Fuck** I love it when you’re mean to me, daddy,” she responded, practically bouncing on her toes.   
“I’ve never seen you this excited for a punishment before… Guess I’ll have to make it good. Are you ready?”   
“Yes,  _ please _ ,” she whined.

Hades took his hardness in hand, aligning it with her entrance, coating the crown in her juices.

“Oh shit, yes please fuck me,  _ please _ !”

He sank into her, feeling her tight core stretch to receive him. He hissed as she gripped him, fighting the urge to slam into her. Maintaining a painstakingly slow pace, he delved in and out of her crevice, her wetness seeping down his legs. He continued until her fluids coated his shaft completely, from base to tip.

Without notice, he withdrew completely.

“No!” Persephone protested.

\--* **CRACK** !*--

Hades had smacked her ass cheek with fervor, and it made her jump. He held her in place with his grip on her wrists.

“I  told you, this was a punishment,” he proclaimed.   
“Yes sir!” she moaned, squeezing her thighs together, seeking friction and relief.   
“Are you going to question me again?” he asked in a controlled tone.   
“No sir,” she avowed.   
“I didn’t hear you, Persephone – will you question me again?”

This time he swatted at the opposite cheek, and she squirmed in painful delight, the sting of impact making her pussy throb. She stood on her toes writhing, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“ **_No_ ** sir!”   
“That’s my good girl,” he husked, and slammed his throbbing cock inside of her delightful cunt once again. Skin slapping against skin, he took a wrist in each hand and leaned back, thrusting hard at an aggressive pace. The couch and coffee table shook with the impact of his ministrations. He could feel heat pooling beneath his stomach as he delved back and forth within her depths, the wet sounds of his movements serving as encouragement to continue. The flutter of her sheath around his member let him know that an orgasm was soon approaching.

“I’m—I’m going to cum,” she stuttered.   
“I can feel it,” he breathed. “I can feel that sweet pussy pulsing around me.”   
“Please—please can I cum?” Persephone asked.   
“You’ll cum when I say you can,” Hades answered her, releasing her arms, and pulling her body flush with his again. “And I don’t want you to cum here.”

The ether pulled at them once more, and Persephone found herself feeling lightheaded; blood roaring in her ears as her heart was pounding and adrenaline gathering in her body. Once again, Hades had transferred them to a different area of the house; a lounge with plush velvet furniture, dark walls, and ornate curtains. When they reappeared in the room, Hades had Persephone laying on her side on a chaise, with one of her legs in the air, and one hand massaging her clit as he continued to fuck her at a maddeningly slow pace. She trembled within his grip, her hair disheveled from the change of location and position. He moved his hand to the base of her throat, possessively grabbing her neck with a firm, but still functional grip. Vines crawled from the ceiling in this space as she found herself helpless to his wicked delights.

“Remember, this is your punishment,” he grunted in her ear. She keened in pleasure, her body trembling with every drag of his length through her tightness. “You were a brat, weren’t you?”

“Yes sir!” she wailed, digging her nails into his forearm as she tried to delay the inevitable. “I’m sorry, I – I won’t do it again…”

Her body was drenched in sweat, as she tried to focus on anything except the onslaught of pleasure that she was experiencing. Her body still quaked within his grip, as he continued to lick and kiss along her ear.

“You’d better not, because I’d hate to keep punishing you like this… fucking you slowly, not letting you cum. I can feel your heartbeat every time I am inside of you— I know you want to cum, don’t you, sweetness?”   
“Yes, please!”

Hades chuckled darkly. He stopped moving altogether, letting his cock remain inside of her walls, flexing his muscles slightly as the crown of his rod was pressed at the perfect angle against her g-spot.

“I still don’t think you should cum right here,” he rasped. “I love how your body looks on this chair, but I think that it would look better someplace else.”

“Oh  fuck ,” she cried out as the meaning of his last words dawned on her.

Hades transferred them again, the movement leaving Persephone drowning in pleasure with Hades still inside of her. She found herself fumbling, happily dizzy and heady as they reappeared in their bedroom, with her on her back and Hades on top of her. He had pushed her knee up to her elbow, propping it in place with his arm as he scooted her to the perfect position.

He pushed forward again, snapping his hips, fucking her hard and deep. With every thrust, her body shook, her climax lingering just at the edge. She grabbed for the pillows—the sheets, the blankets, anything she could find, desperate for release.

“Please!” Persephone begged, “Please can I cum, I … I can’t take it anymore.”   
“Have you learned your lesson, sweetness?” Hades asked, sweat streaking down his brow, struggling to maintain his own composure.   
“I have! I have! Please! I’ll be good I – Oh  **_Gods_ ** !”   
“Cum for me, sweetness,” he beckoned. “Now. Cum all over me, baby! Cum all over this dick!”   
“Oh Gods! FUCK!” she screamed.

The feeling of being transferred back to back, coupled with the denial of her orgasm, overwhelmed her, and she finally came, hard. A strained sob of relief filled the air as her orgasm wrecked her. Her body shuddered as fluids spurted between the two of them, squirting with the pressure finally being released from her g-spot. White hot pleasure raced through her petite frame as Hades continued to fuck her, chasing his own completion. Blue roses jutted from the walls and ceilings as she came apart beneath his powerful strokes. The slickness of her climax helped him to glide in and out of her hot cunt, and almost immediately he came; his steady rhythm of thrusts came to a grinding halt, spurting his own release deep within her heat. Persephone was still trembling beneath him, and he released her leg to bend down and pepper her with soft kisses.

“You’re no longer being punished, sweetness,” he spoke, breathing heavily. “What do you need?”   
“A towel, please,” she whimpered. She smiled, her eyes closed as her chest heaved up and down, trying to come down from the euphoric climax.   
“Anything for you, sweetness. I’ll be right back, okay?”   
“Okay.”

Hades removed himself from within her crevice, the creamy evidence of his completion trickling out of her slit. He smiled at the sight before leaving to a different room, where he had various items for aftercare prepared, a towel warmer, fuzzy slippers, pajamas, bathrobes, and bottled water. He cleaned himself as best as he was able and changed into some pajama bottoms, before retrieving the things he needed to help Persephone. Quickly he returned to her, and with the warm towel, helped to clean up their coupled bodily fluids from her loins.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” he said, looking at her fondly.   
“Yes, because you tell me every day,” she responded, sighing happily.   
“Because I cannot tell you enough, sweetness. Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine Hades, I really am.”   
“Good. I brought you some slippers and a clean bathrobe.”   
“Oh thank you!” she exclaimed. She reached for a hand to have him help her up, and he put the robe on her arms for her. She shrugged it into place.

“What else can I do for you, Persephone?”   
“Can we… can we move to a different bed that’s not soaked with fluids?”   
“Of course, sweetness.”   
“But Hades—”   
“Yes darling?”   
“Don’t.. don’t transfer there,” she laughed. “Let’s go the traditional way.”

Hades scooped Persephone into his arms, and she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He chuckled as he padded across the floor carrying her.

“Anything you say, kitten… Anything you say.”

© daalex 2020

**Author's Note:**

> gracious work to Lu for your beta services as always.  
> thank you to Tee for being the catalyst for this fic with her iconic NSFW Corner conversations  
> the line of "safety and wellbeing are paramount" I witnessed being said from one partner to his significant other via facebook, albeit in a completely different context/subject matter. I thought it was one of the most romantic and impactful things I had read in all of 2020. i hope to god he never reads my fanfic, but if he does, thank you sir, for setting a good example.  
> some content influenced from “the boss,” by abigail barnette.  
> some of it is from actual porn.  
> It has been an interesting quarantine, don’t judge... _too_ much.


End file.
